Addiction
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Harry will never regret his addiction to Seamus and Dean. Lemon! Slash!


**The smut is overbearing...Jeez.**

**Warnings: Lemony goodness, slash, Deamus smut.**

* * *

><p>It started around fourth year when I walked into the bathroom and saw Dean giving Seamus head in one of the stalls. I don't think they knew the door was slightly ajar, or maybe they didn't care, judging by the look of pure ecstasy on the Irishman's face I'd say it was the latter. I watched as Dean's head moved back and forth in fascination, I remember wanting to ask him if he even had a gag reflex. "Dean, Dean I'm about to..." Seamus' voice trailed off as he gripped the sides of the stall and shot his load off into Dean's mouth.<p>

Dean's lips gave a wet smack after Seamus slid out of his mouth. Dean stood up and pressed his lips to Seamus' lips while rubbing his hand against the shorter boys' limp cock and bringing it back to life. I watched as blood rushed to the appendage as it slowly became stiff again. "That's all you get for now." Dean chuckled.

Seamus' eyes shot open and his cheeks turned red, "Dean you can't just leave me like this!" He spluttered.

"Yes I can." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

Dean Thomas was a tease and Seamus Finnegan had an endless sex drive. I chuckled at the thought, but immediately regretting my actions, because Dean turned around and Seamus looked up. I thought they were going to start yelling at me but Dean only chuckled, "Did you enjoy the show Potter?" He smirked.

"It's about time ye figure out how good Dean is on his knees." Seamus chuckled, earning a smack in the back of the head from Dean.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to..." My voice trailed off when I noticed Seamus put his hand on his cock and began pulling with all of his might.

Dean looked back, rolled his eyes and walked out of the stall. "Sorry about him."

"It's natrual!" Seamus bellowed from the stall.

"Um...it's fine?...Look I just want to apologize for watching you guys." I said, feeling even more embarrassed.

"Lavender likes to watch too, you're not alone." Dean winked.

After that I started watching Dean and Seamus regularly, it became an addiction almost; watch Seamus and Dean, then go wack off. One time they even let me join in and I was introduced to the hot cavern that is Dean Thomas' mouth. The things he could do with that mouth should be illegal, his tongue was a weapon of mass destruction, his fingers were as skilled in feeling me up as they were with a paint brush and charcoal.

"Merlin, how do you do that?" I groaned after Dean licked his wet lips.

"It's a natural talent Potter," He smirked. "Lock and swallow."

Dean was almost like Dr. Jekyll, and Mr. Hyde. In class, in the Great Hall, around teachers, and certain students, he was a perfect gentleman. Girls swooned over the "quiet, brooding artist" he came off as, but only Seamus and I knew him as the lover with the tongue out of this world.

My obsession with Dean and Seamus escalated when we were in the Prefects bath one day during Care of Magical Creatures. I didn't know what to think when Dean began sucking on his fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva , watching this gave me a hard-on in any case, even if I didn't know why he was doing it. What he did next surprised me, he slid his fingers into Seamus' puckered entrance and smirked evilly as he watched his boyfriend arch his back and moan in ecstasy. "Fuck Dean...fuck." Seamus groaned.

This was all new to me so I made sure to pay close attention. Dean slowly slid his fingers out and smiled ruefully at Seamus, "You ready?" he asked as he bent down to nibble on the Irishman's ear.

"Please, just do it." Seamus pleaded, almost desperately.

Dean entered Seamus with a loud grunt and began pumping in and out of Seamus slowly. He looked over at me and winked, before turning his attention back to Seamus, who was screaming for him to go faster, he lifted Seamus' leg over his shoulder and began driving into him. Seamus' short nails dug into Dean's back, causing faint lines to mar his chocolate skin. Seamus let out a strangled moan as he began to orgasm. Dean kissed Seamus' lips as he came and slowly pulled out of his boyfriend. Seamus opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was gibberish, he stared at the wall with his eyes half lidded. "Is he okay?" I asked, a little worried.

"He's fine, we might have to drag him to the dormitories later, but he'll be fine tomorrow." Dean laughed.

I let out a small chuckle and looked at Dean, he was washing himself off; his eyes were closed as the water ran down his body, he bit his lip seductively and I had to wonder if he was doing this on purpose. "Dean I'm spent, could you stop it?" Seamus murmured.

"I agree with Seamus." I said with a small smile.

"Potter you only wanked off and got sucked off you can't be tired." Seamus sighed.

"Watching you two made me tired." I chuckled.

Dean got a strange glint in his eye and I all of a sudden worried about my well being. "Dean..."

"Why do you look so scared Harry?" Dean chuckled as he came over to me.

"Dean..."

"Oh just let it happen Harry, he's harmless." Seamus chuckled.

I turned and tried to crawl out of the bath, but I felt Dean grab my hips and press into me, "Come on Harry I just want to show you my Chamber of Secrets." He laughed.


End file.
